muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Spotify
Spotify is a digital streaming service which provides music from various record labels. Music can be browsed or searched by artist, album, or playlist. Various Muppet and Sesame Street albums can be listened to on Spotify. Additionally, both Sesame Street and The Muppets (including Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy) have artist profiles. In March 2014, four character-based playlists were created in promotion with the movie Muppets Most Wanted. Playlists Kermit's Easy Bein' Green Playlist *"Rainbow Connection" - Kermit from The Muppet Movie *"We're Doing a Sequel" - The Muppets, Lady Gaga, Tony Bennett from Muppets Most Wanted *"Build Me Up Buttercup" - The Foundations *"Best Song Ever" - One Direction *"I Gotta Feeling" - The Black Eyed Peas *"Good Life" - OneRepublic *"Don't Worry Be Happy" - Bobby McFerrin *"Best Day of Your Life" - Katie Herzig *"Something Good Can Work" - Two Door Cinema Club *"Beautiful Day" - U2 *"Celebration" - Kool and the Gang *"Life's a Happy Song" - Mickey Rooney, Feist, Amy Adams, Jason Segel, Walter from The Muppets *"Best Day Of My Life" - American Authors *"High Hopes" - Frank Sinatra Miss Piggy's From Moi To Vous Kermie Playlist *"Macarena (Bayside Boys Remix)" - Miss Piggy, The Flamingos from Muppets Most Wanted *"I'm Coming Out" - Diana Ross *"Let's Stay Together" - Al Green *"True" - Spandau Ballet *"Something So Right" - Miss Piggy, Kermit, Céline Dion, The Muppets from Muppets Most Wanted *"Hello" - Lionel Richie *"Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)" - Beyoncé *"As Long as You Love Me" - Backstreet Boys *"Hold On" - Wilson Phillips *"Unconditionally" - Katy Perry *"Love Story" - Taylor Swift *"Chasing Cars" - Snow Patrol *"Truly Madly Deeply" - Savage Garden *"How Am I Supposed to Live Without You" - Michael Bolton *"I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" - Whitney Houston *"Isn't She Lovely" - Stevie Wonder *"Green Eyes" - Coldplay *"I'll Be Here Awhile" - 311 Animal's Drums! Drums! Drums! Playlist *"Bohemian Rhapsody" - Queen + The Muppets from ''Bohemian Rhapsody'' *"YYZ" - Rush *"Bonzo's Montreux" - Led Zeppelin *"Wipe Out" - The Ventures *"Knights of Cydonia" - Muse *"Song For The Dead" - Queens Of The Stone Age *"Moby Dick" - Led Zeppelin *"Drum And Tympani Solo (Live)" - Queen *"Rock And Roll" - Led Zeppelin *"Fire" - The Jimi Hendrix Experience *"Woman" - Wolfmother *"Tom Sawyer" - Rush Constantine's Good To Be Bad Playlist *"I'll Get You What You Want (Cockatoo in Malibu)" - Constantine from Muppets Most Wanted *"Bad to the Bone" - George Thorogood and the Destroyers *"Madness" - Muse *"I'm Number One" - Constantine, Ricky Gervais from Muppets Most Wanted *"Like A Champion" - Selena Gomez *"Let The Good Times Roll" - Ray Charles *"We Are The Champions" - Queen *"You're The Best" - Joe "Bean" Esposito *"Eye of the Tiger" - Survivor *"Hall of Fame" - The Script, Will.i.am *"Hit Me With Your Best Shot" - Pat Benatar *"Start The Commotion" - The Wiseguys *"The Man" - Aloe Blacc __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:The Muppets Web Content Category:Sesame Street Web Content Category:Marketing Tie-Ins Category:Muppets Most Wanted Promotion Category:Social Networks